La Maldición de la Mansión Noroeste
by Gitana-urbana
Summary: Dipper Pines un respetado detective se traslada a Gravity Falls a revisar los papeles de una supuesta herencia de una propiedad llamada la Cabaña del Misterio. En el camino accidentalmente pierde el rumbo dejándolo a puertas de la abandonada mansión Noroeste. Pidiendo alojo a una misteriosa dama pronto se daría cuenta que la mansión guarda más secretos de lo que nunca imagino.


¡Buenos días, tardes, noches! Dependiendo el horario en que se encuentren :)

En realidad no tengo nada que decir así que nos leemos abajo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney; solo me pertenece la trama de la historia que hago sin fines de lucro.

 **LA MALDICIÓN DE LA MANSIÓN NOROESTE**

La carretera se encontraba vacía a esas horas de la noche cosa que le parecía extraña tomando en cuenta que en su ciudad natal el trafico solía ser imposible, _apenas pasaban de las 9 de la noche_ , pensó pero una vez más debía recordarse que ya no se encontraba en Piadmont, ahora recorría los caminos del Pacifico Noroeste para llegar al pequeño poblado de Gravity Falls, un pueblo escondido y poco conocido entre el espeso bosque de Oregón, a la espera de recibir la herencia de un familiar suyo que hasta hace poco no sabía que tenía.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que recorría esos caminos era para tomarse un tiempo, esperaba que pasar un par de semanas lo ayude a olvidar un viejo amor del pasado. Su prometida o lo era, lo había plantado en el altar de la iglesia para huir con lo que él consideraba su mejor amigo. Desilusionado era poco decir, se encontraba devastado después de un noviazgo de 5 años. Pero tal vez sea mejor así, al menos uno de los dos sería feliz, en cuanto a él alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a ella y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar era lo que necesitaba, además las dos semanas de vacaciones que había sacado de su trabajo para celebrar su luna de miel no debían ser desperdiciadas y más ahora que no quería ver la cara de pena que seguro le dirigirían sus compañeros. _Si… alejarse de todo será bueno._

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de la espesa niebla que lo rodeo el camino causando que tome por accidente un desvió que lo llevo directo colina arriba hasta una gran casa en la cima con el portón deteriorado por el paso del tiempo.

—No creo que este sea el poblado, me pregunto ¿Dónde me habré desviado? —Confundido pero también curioso termino subiendo la colina —Tal vez alguien ahí me indique donde está el pueblo —. Pero apenas salió del automóvil para golpear la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente haciendo chillar las bisagras oxidadas.

— ¡Wow!, ¿serán puertas automáticas? —exclamó al aire. Un trueno estallo a la distancia trayendo consigo las primeras gotas de lluvia que pronto se convirtieron en un torrencial, sin inmutarse por la repentina tormenta camino hasta el pórtico de la gran casa que le brindaba un poco de protección de la lluvia.

Las ventanas elegantemente decoradas se encontraban sin luz en su interior, aun así empezó a golpear la puerta con el dosel que adornaba la madera, debía haber alguien, supuso, que le hubiera abierto el portón. La lluvia empezaba a intensificarse y un fuerte viento atraía las gotas en su dirección, estaba seguro que pescaría un resfriado. Golpeo una vez más dando el mismo resultado, hasta que en su último intento la puerta se abrió apenas la golpeo con su puño. No había nadie.

—Okey… esto empieza a tornarse extraño —Entro lentamente a la gran casa —H-hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? —preguntó en voz alta. Un haz de luz, otro estruendo; un rayo logro iluminar unos instantes aquel lugar dejando ver lo que consideraría una casa muy elegante con bellos candelabros decorando el salón, una fuente de mármol, magnificas esculturas en las paredes y una grandiosa escalera que conducía al segundo nivel que a la mitad se dividía en dos donde en su centro colgaba un cuadro cubierto de tela. Pero el repentino sonido de la puerta siendo azotada lo hizo dar la vuelta solo para observar como la puerta se hallaba cerrada.

—Vaya las corrientes de aire aquí deben ser muy fuertes —sentencio, otro en su situación se hubiese desesperado y tratado de huir lo más rápido posible, pero él no iba a salir corriendo, se consideraba a sí mismo un firme creyente de la razón y la lógica que en este momento le decía que lo mejor era encontrar al dueño de aquel lugar y pedir indicaciones, no vaya a ser que se pierda en ese bosque quedándose peor que simplemente varado en la tormenta. Avanzando hacia la ventana más cercana logro abrir las gruesas cortinas para dar un poco de luz al lugar pudiendo observar cómo la niebla rojiza llegaba a cubrir los alrededores de aquella casa, mientras el viento movía sin piedad los pinos que rodeaban de la mansión.

— ¿Quién eres tú, qué haces aquí? ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

— ¡Aaah! —La voz en su espalda lo sobresalto dejándolo escapar un pequeño grito. Al dar la vuelta se encontró con una joven rubia de cabello largo con un ostentoso vestido purpura que sostenía un candelabro con varias velas para darse luz.

— Te dije que te vayas de mi casa —dijo impaciente mientras apretaba sus manos en puños.

—L-lo si-siento ehm… ¿señora? —Sintió un aura amenazante provenir de la chica — ejem… quiero decir señorita, si eso es —se corrigió inmediatamente.

—Tienes exactamente diez segundos para abandonar mi mansión sino quieres que llame a la policía —dijo cortantemente, buscando a tientas su teléfono —Uno…

—Es-eso n-no será necesario —contesto nervioso —vera me perdí en mi ruta, en realidad creo que me desvié, bueno yo solo quería pedir instrucciones para llegar al pueblo de… ¿Gravity Reverse? —dijo, tratando de acordarse el nombre del lugar, para ser sinceros no es que le importara mucho, solo quería pasar un tiempo lejos de su ciudad natal.

Ella alzo una ceja incrédula, denotando que no le creía nada —Voy a llamar a la policía.

—Espera, está bien no seré bueno con los nombres, pero lo que le digo es la verdad —menciono tratando de convencerla de la veracidad de su historia —Mire mi auto está en la entrada de su mansión, si me indica la dirección al pueblo más cercano saldré de su vista inmediatamente —indicó solo para observar como un pequeño laúd de lodo cubría parcialmente su auto haciendo ver a simple vista que no se movería ni un milímetro, no sin ayuda.

— ¡Oh no!, recién lo había terminado de pagar —se lamentó.

—Como sea, no permitiré que te quedes aquí más tiempo— dijo fastidiada la de cabellos rubios —El poblado que buscas está a 25 km hacia el oeste, por la vía del leñador, hay un sendero paralelo a la carretera que atraviesa el bosque. No te será difícil perderte, hasta un niño podría hacer ese recorrido.

—No pensaras que vaya con esta tormenta ¿¡verdad!?

—Ese no es mi problema, ahora si no te importa, fuera. —dijo empujándolo hasta la salida.

—Acaso no conoces la palabra hospitalidad

—Hospitali-¿qué?

—Hospitalidad, es decir ser gentil con tus invitados.

—Tú no eres un invitado —dice dándole un portazo con la puerta.

—Eres de lo peor —le grita a través de la puerta. Sin más remedio se dirige hacia su auto, tapándose de la lluvia como puede con su chaqueta.

— ¿Quién se cree que es?, esa niñata mimada, engreída, egoísta, arrogante uhg… juro que es la persona más exasperante que he conocido.

Llego a su auto tratando inútilmente de abrir la puerta, frustrado después de varios intentos se dio un golpe en la frente con la puerta del auto. Mover tan solo la manija de la puerta era un reto si constantemente se te resbalaba por las manos a raíz de la aún más fuerte tormenta, añádele a eso que haya lodo por todos lados haciendo que patinara en sus intentos de abrir la puerta o tratar de empujar el auto. Resignado sabía que la única opción que tenía era volver donde esa chica y pedirle alojo por esta noche.

—Si claro, como si ella me quisiera dar alojo prácticamente me echo a mi suerte a la calle — Observando la mansión de lejos parecía una edificación antigua con muchas puertas y ventanas de madera envejecidas por la edad, como si no hubiesen recibido mantenimiento por años, pero también pudo apreciar una pequeña puerta que parecía ser del personal de servidumbre que se encontraba abierta.

La lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte y el viento parecía darle latigazos. Decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba avanzando hasta ese pequeño cuarto de la mansión, sabiendo que una chica como aquella nunca se atrevería a pisar el cuarto de la servidumbre; de todas formas el no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo, solo hasta el amanecer.

Adentro aquel pequeño cuarto abarrotado por cajas y periódicos antiguos encontró un refugio muy acogedor alejado de la tormenta, un pequeño sofá sería más que suficiente para que pueda dormir en la noche. Trato de encender las luces pero estas no respondían así que tomo una lámpara cercana y con un poco de esfuerzo prendió la llama observando mejor el lugar se encontró con una vieja colcha que le serviría para taparse y no pasar frío, observo una vez más su reloj y sorprendentemente ya pasaban de la media noche cuando al castaño solo le parecían minutos todo lo vivido. Moviendo las cajas de aquel sofá se percató de algo. Un viejo recorte de papel arrugado amarillento envejecido por el tiempo y con la tinta translucida donde se leía las notas de lo que parecía un reporte.

 _Julio 2013_

 _Tragedia en la colina._

 _En una de sus grandes celebraciones anuales que daba la familia Noroeste un terrible accidente sucedió que no dejo sobrevivientes. El terrible acto fue presenciado por muchos de los pobladores que como era costumbre los vecinos del poblado acampaban a las orillas de la gran mansión con la esperanza de poder ver un poco del gran esplendor de la gran fiesta de gala anual de la familia Noroeste a la cual asistían personalidades ricas e influyentes del condado y del mundo, según los rumores solo las más grandes celebridades podían asistir a aquella fiesta, era incluso era visitada por miembros de la realeza. Se informa que en sus regalos daban codornices como mascotas a los ilustres invitados en otra de sus grandes extravagancias._

 _Todo un espectáculo digno de ver para muchos de los pobladores, pero no esta vez. Esa noche sucedió lo impensable y la tragedia se instauro en la gran casa. Asombrados pobladores vieron como aquella mansión que relucía cual diamante se consumía lentamente por las llamas de un voraz incendio quemando la casa, algunos más aterrorizados decían ver llamas azules. Apresurados los valientes pobladores unidos y con baldes de agua en mano forzaron el portón de la mansión, según hipótesis aquel fuego era tan intenso que habían derretido las bisagras, haciendo una tarea mucho muy difícil tratar de abrir aquel portón. Cuando se logró abrir el portón poco o casi nada se pudo hacer por aquellos invitados de la mansión que se intentaron rescatar, más sin embargo lograron controlar y apagar el fuego._

 _Por mayor esfuerzo que hicieron no pudieron apagar el incendio a tiempo perdiéndose así muchas vidas. Se encontraron los cuerpos calcinados de varios de los invitados extrañamente atrapados por madera, pero lo más escalofriante fue encontrar después de un mes a la familia Noroeste entre los escombros del gran salón, aparentemente fueron sepultados vivos al tratar de huir por lo que parecía un túnel subterráneo._

 _La noticia de la gran tragedia en la mansión Noroeste fue rápidamente publicada en los periódicos locales y pronto el gobierno llevo sus pésames a los familiares de los fallecidos. Misteriosamente nunca se encontró el cuerpo de la única hija del matrimonio Noroeste, la joven heredera Pacifica Elise Noroeste, convirtiéndose así en blanco de muchas especulaciones y teorías._

 _Algunos decían que las llamas eran tan intensas que no dejaron nada del cuerpo, otros que la familia fue víctima de una maldición y la más conocida fue que la heredera logró escapar del incendio por uno de los muros traseros de la mansión pero al ser este demasiado alto cayo por el risco que da al bosque._

 _Como única heredera de la gran fortuna de sus antepasados y sin un cuerpo que enterrar surgieron muchas imitadoras de la gran heredera intentando reclamar la fortuna de los Noroeste inventando cientos de historias de cómo pudieron haber escapado de la mansión, pero ninguna sonaba convincente._

 _El alcalde suplemente Tyler en memoria de la familia y los fallecidos ordeno que la mansión…_

La tinta del reporte ya no se leía, sumado con la humedad y el aire seco de aquel lugar era imposible seguir el artículo sin quebrar el papel.

Echo un último vistazo al reloj de su celular sabiéndose que ya eran más de las 3 de la mañana. Cansado guardo cuidadosamente la hoja de papel en su bolsillo, trataría de descansar un poco esperando que en la mañana pudiera sacar su querido auto del lodo.

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de la autora**_.

Hola de nuevo, espero que estén disfrutando esta historia :)

Unas cuantas aclaraciones, como verán en este fic los gemelos Pines nunca fueron a pasar las vacaciones con su tío abuelo Stan, por ello no pueden reconocer lugares o personas. Pienso hacerlo una historia alterna centrándome más en los acontecimientos de la Mansión Noroeste ya que me inspiro una cierta leyenda de una Mansión en la vida real que se piensa esta embrujada.

Saben a lo que me refiero… Sí, me inspire en la tragedia que ocurrió en la Mansión Gardette-LaPrete New Orleans, Louisiana; también conocida como Sultan Massacre House. Cuenta la historia que el hermano del Sultán festejaba grandes fiestas en el lugar, hasta que una mañana, cuando la mansión se encontraba tranquila, se descubrió sangre corriendo por los escalones de la entrada. Todos los invitados fueron asesinados, incluyendo el hermano del Sultán, enterrado vivo en el patio trasero…

¡Escalofriante verdad!

Bueno ya saben, si les gusto la historia, tienen sugerencias o solo para decir hola, me gustaría saber lo que piensan dejándome un review que es lo que me anima a escribir.


End file.
